


Touch by touch

by lastchancecafe



Series: Kisses from the Creek [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, Future Fic, Gen, Introspection, It's all Patrick's fault, Kisses, M/M, Movie Night, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: But Patrick has shaped the casually cautious movements of his body from an intentional shield into a solid, tangible affection. So tangible, in fact, that he now hugs his sister without thinking. He regularly shares-only somewhat awkward- pat's on the back with his father-in-law. And apparently, he kisses his best friend.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Kisses from the Creek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817500
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Touch by touch

It’s all Patrick’s fault.

David always used his physical presence as a wall. He used his hands, his posture, and his energy to keep people at a reasonable distance. You can’t get hurt if you don’t let people get close. You can’t miss their touch if you’re the one doing all of the touching.

But Patrick has shaped the casually cautious movements of his body from an intentional shield into a solid, tangible affection. So tangible, in fact, that he now hugs his sister without thinking. He regularly shares-only somewhat awkward- pat's on the back with his father-in-law. And apparently, he kisses his best friend.

Okay. So it was a small kiss, pressed to the top of her head as she passed out on his shoulder. But still, kissing your ex-friend-with-benefits turned best friend while on the couch next to your husband should feel weird, _right_? Except it doesn’t because these casual acts of affection have a place in his life now. Without looking he managed to build himself a life filled with touches, hugs and apparently kisses.

There are still days when he’s not sure how it happened. Notes on his nightstand when he wakes up alone, _‘out for a run, don’t turn off your alarm- P_ ’. Phone calls where he’s terrified Alexis is going to ask him to send her a passport instead of a picture of their garden. Texts from Stevie where he convinces himself she’s decided to move to Toronto only to find a video of her cackling with laughter as some random butchers a Mariah song at whatever karaoke bar she’s visiting.

Yes, those days a few and far between. And these days when they do pop up, there’s no room for them. The kisses and notes, the double eyed winks and casual middle fingers have built a new kind of wall around his heart. Touch by touch love has taken over his space, forcing his insecurities to keep their distance.

Stevie snuggles in a little closer, unintentionally pulling him out of his head as she lets out a soft snore. David shakes away his thoughts, taking in the scene with a smile. His best friend is definitely drooling into the shoulder of the faded baseball sweatshirt that basically belongs to him and it’s so incorrect. Except for how right it feels. The former owner of said baseball sweatshirt is watching them with a fondness that should make him squirm, but he's been fixed with that look dozens of times a day for the past 4 years. All it does now is fill his chest with the warmth he’s come to recognize as love.

He lets that warmth settle over him he presses one more kiss to the top of Stevie’s head before shuffling her off the couch and up to their spare bedroom. He pulls off her Converse and tucks her into bed pulling the door closed behind him.

Definitely Patrick’s fault he thinks, settling into his husband’s waiting arms.


End file.
